


A Multitude of Marvel Encounters

by Bunnylover94



Category: Daredevil (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylover94/pseuds/Bunnylover94
Summary: This girl is indifferent to every super that blocks her from living her life. She has crap to do man, will they just go. Like for real...They need a hobby. It's not her fault, they suck at doing the one thing that heroes are supposed to do: fight the bad guys.And if Iron Man steps on her lawn one more freakin' time, she's getting her shot gun.





	1. Green Monster? Ha! You're funny

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first of many Marvel oneshots. Hey, I’m a huge comic book fan. Love all the heroes, villains, anti-heroes, and all the side characters. I’ve read a lot of Marvel one-shots and I enjoyed them. So I wanted to give it a shot. Please let me know what you think. And I hope you enjoy. *Disclaimer: I own nothing.*

  B huffed as she spotted a group of people who leaned and cowered as a roar erupted from the building. She lifted a bored eyebrow. What did a gorilla get loose?

 The building burst apart as a green giant emerged from the rumble and then hit the college yard. The green man rolled up to his enormous height and stomped away from the almost crater sized foot imprints.

  Okay...so not a gorilla.

  She needed to go class, even though she hated that professor with every fiber of her being. 

  But she drew a line at being late to anything. 

 "Are you quite done?" snarked a giant-vein pulsating green guy. 

  He lifted an eyebrow to convey his puffed-up superiority. She groaned why did this supers get those tremendous egos? It's not like their plans ever came to fruition. They were always taken down either by a super who claimed to good or not so good. 

  His looked ready for gravity to yank him down to the ground and never get back up. 

 The giant green egghead casually walked toward the green giant.

 The green giant roared at the green egghead.

 Could they move? She needed to get to class.

   A green giant burst out with another as the cackling dude with a giant vein-covered green head bragging about he was the superior being. The smartest being ever. His smart butt calmly walked toward the green giant.

 Stupid head.

 This guy was clearly all talk. And hot air. 

 "Hulk, you must realize that you are only delaying the inevitable. You would do better if you joined me, instead of protecting _them_ ," said the egghead as he gestured out to the crowd.

 The green giant roared.

 She then lifted an eyebrow.

 Who named themselves Hulk?

 Now, that was just plain weird. 

"I hoped you would have given up this ridiculous heroic crusade, but I have obviously overestimated your anger," he stated.

She huffed and released a long, exasperated sigh.

Dude needed a reality check and get over his foolish quest for world domination. Or whatever Egghead was after...

She sighed and then pushed her way through the people. They gawked at her irritated expression and possibly her unwillingness to not do as they did. Sit on the sidelines and watch helplessly like sheep. She walked right up to the roaring green giant and the big green egghead.

She lifted up her key chain where a slim blue whistle dangled in the air. And blew.

They both froze and turned to her where she stood with her tangled, thick brunette hair shoving a thick handful of hair across her cheeks. Her cheeks animated into a bright tomato red. Out of both irritation and the chilly New York air. 

"Move it out to the parking lot boys, before I stomp a mud hole on y'all."

The giant green egghead sniffed and raised an incredibly condescending dark eyebrow at her.

"And who are you to hurt me?" he mocked.

 She hoped the egghead would shut up and do the predictable thing.

She turned to him with a mocking smirk. "Oh...honey. I'm not the one who'll be doing that..."

His condescending expression morphed into one of confusion, until a boulder-sized fist rammed into his cheek and he flew...Into a tree.

A pained groan wheezed out his green lips. Then green giant glanced at her and then pole-vaulted off the college grounds and into the distance.

"We're lucky someone ate his vegetables...I hope Spanish class was cancelled," muttered B.

She huffed before she begrudgingly trudged to Spanish. She just hoped that there wouldn't be too much homework. All the while, she ignored the stares and whispers directed at her. 

Whatever they needed a life...


	2. Spiders in an Alley...Shocker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B has a lot of school assignments to do. She doesn't have time for any of this crap. Spider-Kid is really annoying, until he faces an enemy no one was expecting to show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another scene where the central character known as "B" unintentionally runs into another hero. Hope you all enjoy. *Disclaimer: I own nothing.*

Spiders in an Alley...Let's roast and stab them!

  B was wrong. Beyond wrong. Her Spanish professor wanted five assignments by Thursday.  _Five!_ What was wrong with that woman?

On top of her two other 15 page essays and a monologue for Drama she still needed to memorize.

She had a life...Well, not an exciting one or anything remotely _great_. But she had some books she really wanted to read...Goddamn it...She should just drop out now. Become a taxi driver...Or a flight attendant...Someone who didn't need to worry about stupid school and stupid professors.

 To top it off, her backpack finally separated from her final shoulder strap and she had to improvise and paperclip it. The library staplers had run out of staples, and every tape dispenser were ghost towns coated in thick layers of fluffy dust.

 She grunted as her thick hair covered both her eyes and obstructed her vision from the incoming metal claw that pierced the ground beneath her. Then she saw some Spider-Kid swing past her and knock her backpack down to the ground. 

  That thing could have unraveled right then and there. But luckily, the staples held the tearing fabric together for that moment. 

  "Hey!" she shouted at him.

  He really needed to watch where he was going.

  "Move, you could get...Ah." he stated with irony as he dodged another metal claw that pierced beside him. Spider-Kid then flipped and landed on a metallic flag post. 

  "You should take your own advice, _Spider-Man,_ " mocked an articulate man.

  She openly groaned. B looked up to see a stocky man with multiple tentacle-like claws hitting the bricks and concrete.

  B picked up one of the broken bricks and tossed it at the Spider-Dip Wad. It missed his face entirely. He turned to her.

  "Get out of here!" ordered the Spider.

  "Don't tell me what to do, you scrawny punk," she snapped. 

   She had enough of this strange boy telling her what to do. 

   The metal claw guy wasn't targeting her, just him. She could stroll out of there anytime she wanted to, but the Spider couldn't.

  "Hey, I'm trying to help you," stated the Kid. 

  "You weren't helping when you knocked down my back pack," she retorted.

  "I'm sorry...Wait, shouldn't you be more concerned with your life!" he shouted. 

  B shrugged. "I'm not a Spider-Kid."

  "I'm Spider-Man," he stated with pride.

   Really, Web-Boy?

   Spider-Man, yeah right, and she was Beyoncé. 

  "Not with that whiny voice," she snarked.

  "Hey!" he objected. 

  "Ha. Ha. Ha," chuckled the many tentacle-spinning man.

  B's lips twitched. But she coughed. To hide her excitement. 

  Her eyes honed in at a ball of flame streaming through the New York afternoon sky. The villain and hero were locked onto her, when they really should be aware of like anything else.

  "Anyway, you should probably move right now, you two," she stated in a dry voice.

  "Why?" asked the spider, although he seemed he was too sensing something approach the immediate area.

  "I have to agree with the Spider for a change. Why would we do that?" asked the eight-clawed guy. He obviously didn't sense or see the flame ball.

   She looked again and then her eyes narrowed as she spotted a war-crying green dude with pointed ears radiating in flames barreling toward them.

  "Because some weirdo covered in flames is coming straight for us," she informed.

 

  The metal-tentacles turned to the fire-covered green dude with spikey ears. Spider-Kid spewed out another web and swung over to B.

  While Metal-Tentacles scurried away...At least he had some common sense, B would too if she wasn't in school or at least gotten more than 3 hours of sleep every night. So she stood there immobilized, until Spider-Kid scooped her (and her back pack) up and swung her over to the other side of the street. She tensed at his touch. 

  She couldn't remember the last time someone touched her that didn't result in a home-made bandage. Or a trip to the clinic.

  "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

  She forcibly swallowed down the utter strangeness of her current situation and plastered on her signature indifferent expression. 

  "Buy me a coffee and we'll see," she snarked.

  "You really need to get out of here," he instructed as he placed her down on the sidewalk.

  B snorted. "No kidding."

  "Then why are you still here?" he asked. His young voice tinged in anxiety for her. 

 B shrugged. "I lack the basic instinct to keep myself alive."

 Yep, basically her.

 Like she did this all the time.

 And not just today.

 Now the Spider-Kid snorted. "You really gotta go."

  Then the flame-head slammed his hot fist into Spider-Kid's head and sent him soaring into the wall. Spider-Kid stumbled and then bounced back at the flaming green elf. The flaming greenie smirked and stretched. His body stretched over 2 feet. His right hand morphed into an orange colored rock and his left disappeared.

  What the what?

 The Green Stretchy Flamed Elf then swung his nonexistent hand at the Spider-Kid and then undercut him with his still burning orange rock hand. A wash of worry and concern for that punk invaded her veins.

  She eyes widened as she spotted a fire hydrant a few inches from her...

  She then zipped open her backpack and pulled out a hammer and the thick and 3 foot rope. She tied the rope onto the hammer and shoved them up her extremely thick and fluffy right sweater sleeve. They were two of the many household items she was required to bring to Drama class. She then grabbed a pen and threw it at the Flaming Green Elf.

 He turned to her with a narrowed mocking gaze.

 "You humans think that you are the best race, but you're not," he said.

  Was he expecting her to disagree with that statement? She wasn't, but still...Aliens were outer solar system and galaxy A class A-holes.

  "Yeah. Yeah. We're small fish in a big pond. Got any new wisdom I can use, dude?" she snarked.

  She deserved a long nap. She honestly did. 

  She hoped Spider-Kid would wake up...Soon...Like now. 

  He tilted his head and then smirked. "I'm going to enjoy hurting you."

  "Great," B muttered.

  Maybe next time, she could just stay at the library like any other stereotypical college kid. 

  Then the Flamed Green Elf jumped over to her and then squeezed her right hand and a few cinders descended down her sleeve. She hissed as her skin sizzled under his grasp. It burned up her forearm. The hammer slipped and then collided with the Flaming Green Elf's foot and then he looked down on B with a mocking sneer. 

   The hammer didn't hurt at all?

   Who was this dude?

   Hammers weren't feathers. 

  "There is nothing you can do to stop me," he stated with a menacing-level of confidence.

   He didn't know that, what if she had some anti-Alien repellant in her back pocket.

  "So you keep telling me..." she grunted. 

   The sneering green warrior then enveloped her arm with more cinders. She groaned a loud. Why didn't she just skip class like any sensible college student? 

  "But I can,"declared Spider-Kid as he swung and smacked his left foot into the Flaming Green Elf's left cheek. Warrior Elf released B and she scrambled to collect her backpack and then slide down the brick wall. Or what remained of the structure. She deserved a thousand naps after that.  

   Spider-Boy then picked up her hammer and smashed it against the dude's rock hand. Then Spider-Kid sprayed his web stuff at the dudes face and invisible hand. The Spider then flip-kicked and punched him across the face a few more times. The Flaming Green Elf finally collapsed on the ground with a loud groan as his eye lids shut.

  Spider-Kid turned to face her.

  "You-" he started. 

  "Yeah. Yeah. Go. I'm on it." she said as she rose to her feet and then wobbled for a minute and then turned to resumed her journey to her house. 

  "I was going to say..." Spider-Kid dragged out. 

 B yawned. "I'm going. I'm going."

 Geez, who knew that Spider-Kid was so pushy. She just hoped she would get a nice nap after all of this crap.

  She turned back to mockingly salute him and then exited the alley. 

  "I hope she sees a doctor." B heard Spider-Kid say. 

  But B wasn't going to a doctor. She had to go home and finish her school assignments...After a long nap. 


	3. A Billionarie Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B thought after all she had seen that day, she would get some sleep. But no. This dude with the fancy clothes and car shows up at her house and demands that she doesn't ever interfere with Spider-Kid again. Whatever, man...She needs a nap anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, three chapters. And I have a question for this chapter, that if you want to answer you can. How many hidden pop culture references show up in this chapter? And where are they from?  
> *Disclaimer: I own nothing.*

A Billionaire Pain

  She huffed as her legs shook under her as she continued down the familiar street and she carried her now destroyed and slightly singed backpack. B nearly fist-pumped, but her exhaustion of the day plummeted her dangling limbs to obey to harsh pull of gravity. Her right hand that was covered in painful fading red burns bothered her, but that wasn't the worst pain she faced this week. She adapted quickly to pain, it was what she did. Between meeting the Green Giant, Spider-Kid, Flame-Green, Green Egghead and Metal-Tentacles, she was worn down more than she usually was. She spotted her neighbor's kids playing hide and seek with their parents and cracked a small smile. It soon fell, once she spotted a crowd of kids milling around in her yard.

B groaned as she saw a fancy car parked in front of the driveway of her house. Some kind of Lamborghini or Ferrari...Or something more expensive than what her family would earn in a lifetime...What was left of her family anyway... Why were all the weirdos circling her today? Didn't they have lives? Work? Hobbies? Wives? Husbands?

The crowd of children were gawking and babbling. Couldn't they just _go_?

  "Hey, can I drive it?" asked a loud annoying neighbor kid.

  "Sure, kid. If you can touch the pedals, she's all yours," said the slicked back black haired man who tossed the keys at that pest who motioned for his friends to follow him.

 The fast-talking man whirled around on B. He then seemed to appraise her and her supremely casual (and comfortable!) attire like he was taking notes on everything about her.

  "You are not..."

  The tone of unimpressed and underwhelmed with everything her tinged his words. If she could bring a single freaking emotion to his scrutinizing, she would. But at the moment, she was dog-tired and wanted to fall into a mountain of pillows.

 Even though, she still had a bunch of other assignments to accomplish before Friday. 

  B huffed. "Look, Shades, I got homework, a monologue, and two 15 page papers to do...So whoever you are, I really don't care. And whatever you're selling, I'm not buying. Hit the bricks, pal."

  Also, she had only about 10 minutes of sleep in her reserve, which would stop any lingering social graces she actually had which equaled to a tiger in a zoo. She was five seconds away from just growling at this dude and then trudging back into her house. 

 "Wow, this sarcastic, apathetic college girl slob thing really fits you like a glove," he remarked.

  Maybe rich guy here could try stepping into her gross shoes, and then talk to her about her appearance. With her week, she knew it was just the beginning...At least after rich guy left she could go back to her normal routine of school by day and some emotional bruising at night. Yea...

  "Don't you have some orphanage to bulldoze over?" she countered.

  "You know there are such things as showers? Try one, it'll do wonders."

  She rolled her eyes. 

  B lifted her middle finger and headed to the front door.

  "Just wanted to warn you," he started.

 B turned to face the flashy guy. "Huh? Dude, I don't even know you. And I don't even care."

  "Well, you see...I am Iron Man," he proclaimed.

  Was that supposed to mean something?

  Did he own a chain of gyms? 

  B's eyebrows scrunched up. "Who?"

  This gave the flashy man a pause. "How do you not know about Iron Man? Have you been living under a rock?"

  She internally shrugged, she hadn't really paid much attention in the last decade...So rock, no. Depressed blue and black bubble, definitely. 

  B snorted. "I've been living on Privet Drive all my life," she retorted.

  He appeared to file away that sassy response.

  "Well, stop helping heroes particularly ones who are super strong and shoot out webs. Or green."

  B rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Don't you have someone else to go lecture to?"

  "I already did. And he _actually_ listened to me," he countered. 

   She snorted.

   The Spider-Kid may have said he would listen, but he sounded like he was still in high school.

   Did teenagers really listen to adults?

   They always, even the good ones, rebelled and disobeyed adults at least once in their teenage careers.

   Besides, who was this weirdo one to talk about boundaries when he practically trespassed her property. He was lucky, she didn't turn the hose on him. 

  "Uh. Huh. Sure," she scoffed. 

  "Don't do that again," he ordered in a pompous tone. 

  The kind celebrities put on when they were discussing issues with little experience or actual knowledge about. 

  She rolled her eyes and gave a sarcastic salute. "Yes, sir."

  He could kiss her ass. 

  She had crap to do. She had zero time for him and his almighty self-importance. 

  "I mean it..." he said.

  Okay, and? She had better things to do, and worse things to deal with. Why would she go out of her way to help more stuck-up jerks with powers to cramp her already stressful life? 

  "Yeah. Yeah. Got it, dad. Anything else, I can do for you? Take out the trash? Clean out the gutters?" she mocked. 

  "Just stay out of our world," he ordered with a stern look.

   You know the one when parents told kids not to eat deserts they weren't supposed to. 

  Their world, really...Heroes needed to get a life. 

  She let out a dry uncaring laugh. "Your world? Alright, keep telling yourself that."

  She turned away and trudged back to her house.

  "You should really go to a doctor."

  She groaned and then turned back to face the fancy guy once more. "Why?"

  "That burn on your right hand. It looks like it might be a second-degree burn."

  Her jaw clenched. "Nothing I can't handle."

  She could handle a lot more than people often thought she could.

 "I've got my eye on you," he warned. 

 She snorted. "Now I'm really shaking..."

 "Just stick to your books, and stay in school. The hero life isn't for kids like you."

  "Thanks for the _tip_ ," said B as she popped the p.

  Iron Man should tell his buddy Spider-Kid that. She then slammed the door and hurried up the stairs and locked her door. She tossed aside the ruined backpack. B dove into her bed and sank into a dark, comforting dreamless sleep where no heroes or villains could bother her.


	4. You Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You B has had the worst day, she doesn't need a puffed up green elf showing up to remedy his oh-so-wounded pride. Really? Get a life, or get back in your little space ship and get the hell off this marvelous planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ***Disclaimer: I own nothing from Marvel, although I long for the day to work alongside for any of this amazingly creative and talented spirits. That being said, please enjoy. ***

You Again

A/N: B is struggling and that flame freak rock-fisted green elf is not helping. Why is there a boulder-man arguing with a floating man? And a half-visible woman is rubbing her face…And a socially-inept human rubber band…She honestly needs to call a moving van and get the hell out of New York City.

 

B groaned as she heard the lock jiggle. A thunderous bang erupted through the door. She placed her homework and other assignments in her purple back pack. She dropped her pencils in there. Then she swung her legs around and tossed over the blanket.

“Get up, girl!” commanded a sophisticated soprano voice.

“I’m coming,” she muttered as her shoulders tensed.

Her legs itched to dart away at the next chance she got. She slowly walked to the door, despite the continued violent throttling of her bedroom door.

She turned the lock and paused as her hand trembled. She slowly stepped into the hallway. A crack resounded as her face turned in a sharp twist. She then stumbled toward the ground. Small little streams of ruby blood ran down her lips. She coughed and then rose up. Then a giant force barreled into her side. A crack echoed in her chest and she moaned. B was dragged up by her thick hair by a beautiful woman with a tightly spun bun and a shiny pearl necklace.

 _Not again_ , she thought.

“Why the hell didn’t make the dinner, you little shit?” she demanded by spitting in her face.

“I’m sorry, auntie,” said B with whimpered voice.

The woman growled and then twisted her hair even further. “Don’t call me _auntie_ , you little bitch.”

B’s aunt pulled up B from the ground and ignored the whimpers that tumbled from her lower lip. She then pushed B down the stairs. Thank goodness there were only 13 steps, but B screamed once a second rib snapped.

“Oh. Do you need a little nap?” mocked the aunt.

B grunted as her aunt yanked her off the ground. Her aunt pressed her hand on her sides and B felt a scorching blast. It repaired her snapped ribs. It then removed the damage that the internal organs stitched together. B glanced up to see her aunt’s eyes change to a dangerous bubble-gum pink.

“Now, shut up and make me an apple pie. Or…else,” threatened the aunt.

“Right away,” said B as she rose slowly up.

Then she raced to the kitchen.

***

B waited until her aunt went back upstairs to sleep. B huffed and grabbed her jacket. She slipped out the back door. Didn’t bother with the lock or anything. She stuffed her hands in her pockets while she shuffled down the sidewalk. A giant mist formed in front of her mouth.

Why hadn’t she brought a scarf?

She went down the street and then stepped onto a bus which then dropped her off at a park. She then walked to a particular bench and collapsed on one under a tree.

She sighed and looked up under the skeletal tree, admiring the lack of leaves and the coating of fluffy frothy snow.

“Well, hello, human,” greeted a deep yet irritating voice.

B groaned. “Get a life, dude.”

She looked at the pointed-ear green elf with the multiple chin indentions. He grinned maliciously at her. She shoved down the building irritation and fear.

She wouldn’t receive a healing touch from any abusive aunts this time. A burning sensation flowed into her hand. She bit down a scream. She gnawed down on her bottom lip ruthlessly.

“I’m not sorry for this,” he boasted.

B’s eyes widened as he struck her and everything went…

Black.

***

Her eyes popped apart and her breathing stilled with thick confusion. B coughed as she gazed around a blurry and swirling ceiling. Her head pounded with the shaky and rough vibrations. She struggled to lift her head as the lights blared into her eye sockets. She then shook and curled away from the bright lights.

Where…?

Why?

Oh, yeah.

“Hello,” spoke an irritatingly familiar voice.

She groaned.

Why didn’t she just stay home in bed? Where she could sleep and eat her fucking delicious apple pie?

This green elf was getting on her nerves…

“I’m glad you’re awake. I didn’t want you miss all the pain.”

Oh. Joy…

“I hated when you showed up during our previous encounter.”

“Glad I didn’t disappoint,” he stated with a smirk as he kneeled down and then pressed his rock fingers against her forearm. Until it snapped, and she gasped in pain.

“It’s a shame to hurt a civilian, and not my true targets…”

“Sorry to disappoint,” she grunted.

“Shame really to waste my energy. But I need to straighten some things out.”

She breathed out the pain that circulated around her snapped forearm.

Really, he wanted to kick her ass, because she wounded his pride. Even though, he was an invincible, super-strong, flame erupting and flexible green elf alien with annoying confidence. What a fucking bitch. She had it harder than this all-powerful dick bag, and he was pissed off because he didn’t kick her ass. She wished she had a green elf anatomy class, so she could kick where the son didn't shine. Maybe then, he'd finally understand to leave people well enough alone.

He leaned toward her. A sneer traced his green lips and his gross multiple-cleft chin indentions expanded into his neck. 

"Are you ready to die, little human?" he taunted.

She rolled her eyes.

“Fuck you,” she growled.

He then pulled back his enormous rock fist. Flames exploded around his head like a demented halo. She winced and mentally prepared for the blow about to surface across her already pained form.

“I’m going to make sure that this is slow,” he vowed.

“Well then what are you waiting for, bitch?” she barked out.

He growled and-

“Not today ugly,” retorted a deep yet kind voice.

The voice whacked the elf to the side and the jaw snapped which made her fight down a laugh. The elf roared into her savior’s face.

“That all you got?” demanded the hero.

She ducked out of their tiny fighting arena. She spotted a wide and sculpted orange back. His pebble-like eyebrows knitted in determination. She gasped in amazement.

Was that?

It couldn’t…But it was Benjamin Grimm. Aka. The Thing. A warm thrill sizzled in her chest.

“Hi, beautiful, everything is going to be alright,” stated the flame floating dude.

An irritation snuffed out her previous thrill and replaced it with an overwhelming urge to puke on her shoes. Really? What was with this ass hat?

“Shut it, fire bug,” snapped B.

“I’m not a fire bug,” indignantly stated the floating flame.

B gaped at the floating flame. “It talks.”

“I’m not a thing. He’s a _thing_ ,” declared the floating flame.

Yeah, uh huh, and okay….She needed an aspirin. Or fifty.

Why?

Why?

Why…?

She needed to leave this universe, like yesterday.

Then a stretch man slithered into the place and just twisted around the all-powerful green elf.

“Now, Suzy-Q!” commanded the Thing.

Who is he talking to?

Then she saw a slip of a woman clamp down some sort of collar, and then the green elf seized and fell to the ground.

B turned to the giant orange colored rock-man, who put up his hands in a surrendering gesture for her sake; and a flurry of butterflies circulated around her stomach. Then B smiled at him.

“I’ve seen you on TV,” she quietly confessed.

The only superhero she admired. She had a key chain dedicated to him. She had a tiny poster of him decorating her favorite notebook for her favorite class.  

The Thing’s face transformed into a strange mix of joy and admiration. A warmth filled her chest and a smile lifted into her cheeks.

“Yeah. That’s me. Come with us, kid,” he instructed.

She nodded. “Sure.”

“So she’ll listen to Ben, but not me?” complained the flame brat.

“Johnny, hush. Ben’s right. Just follow us.”

“Sue’s right. I’ll help sort things out with the police.”

She glanced at the stretchy man and then at the half-visible woman’s face and then half-nodded at the lady. She turned to the Thing.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“For you, kid, a hospital. And then my friends and I need to lock this guy up,” he said.

“Alright,” she said.

She kept glancing at Mr. Grimm. A smile kept invading her face. For once she didn’t mind having a broken arm.

“Well, kid, you got guts. Most people can’t say they tangled with Super-Skrull and kept a level head,” he told her.  

He called her tough…Oh. My. Goodness. She would live off that singular compliment for the next five years.

Maybe today wasn’t so bad.

She hoped tomorrow wouldn’t ruin this fleeting joy.


	5. Devil's Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B is a fan of Ben Grimm. And then he goes off to save the day. Leaving B to decide to leave or stay on a gross bacteria-blanketed hospital bed.  
> Facing demons isn’t her thing, so avoiding them is always the best option. It just sucks that one of them doesn’t quite like agreeing to those requests she has silently sent out to the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy and have a marvelous day.

“Hey, kid, here’s yer jacket,” said the lovable rock man who then gently draped over the fabric on her shoulders.

“Thanks,” she said with a toothy grin.

B was sitting up on a hospital bed with Ben Grimm. The ER bustled around with ruthless persistence. People groaned, cried and some looked on in paralyzed shock. She blocked that out, so she could memorize every moment.

She generally was indifferent to heroes, but this one was not like the others. He was Ben Grimm aka The Thing. She liked him because he didn’t hid behind a mask or some secret identity. He was…real and present. He wasn't ashamed to stop being himself, in spite of how life had changed him. He was still one of the sweetest people on the face of the planet Earth. And bravest. He never adopted a edgier or holier than thou attitude to defeat the bad guys.

Someone she longed for…to be there and not pretend behind some veil. An alternate identity. A mask and manipulation of sorts. They worked together to craft this false person. It wasn’t at all needed in the grand scheme of things. Or wanted…

Someone needed to pinch her right now. There was no way that this was real. At all.

She-

“Ben, we’ve got to go,” interrupted the talking matchstick.

Her heart cracked just a bit. But he was a hero…And heroes always needed to respond to the imminent threats of the world. Although, they were likely to allow their lives to allude them, as was the fate of all heroes.

At least villains lived their lives. And refused to settle for other’s needs and provided themselves with anything.

That wasn’t the “right” way. But really was there a right way to live? To truly live…She doubted anyone got everything they wanted. She certainly never had.

He sighed.

“But the kid,” he started.

“It’s cool,” she said with a half shrug.

He stared at her with a measured glance. “Go straight home.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she deadpanned.

“Come on, kid…” he groaned.

She smiled. “I’m kidding.”

She wasn’t.

“I’ll head right over, after they send me on my way.”

No way in Hell, she had to go. The doctor’s orders didn’t matter anyway. Or her family’s, especially her aunt.

He nodded as relief spread across his face. Ben turned from here. She leaned up from the back of the lifted bed.

“Mister Grimm,” she started.

He turned back to her.

“Thanks and good luck,” she said.

A wide grin stretched across his face. “Right back at ya,” he said with a rocky wave.

He departed with the chatty flame boy and she sighed.

She looked and noticed the busy movements of the nurses and the doctors who bustled and hollered at one another. Alarms blared as the doctors and nurses rushed toward those who entering into Death’s world; clipboards and papers flapped with deliberate pen strokes. The patients either screamed out their individual agony or demanded immediate solutions. B sighed and glanced at the exit.

***

 The wind blasted through her thick curls as she meandered through the back streets of Hell’s Kitchen. Which was both an insult for kitchens and hell. Hell was far more sophisticated in their layout, and kitchens didn’t have this many scum stains. B sneezed and then groaned as her chest rammed into her broken arm.

A loud bang resounded in the alley. She revolved her neck over to the source and her eyes widened.

Her heart pounded as she spotted a strange man lurking in the corner of the alley. She spotted an older woman begging the strange man who wore a stylish suit. His deep voice rumbled out anti-empathetic tone and pressed a hand on the woman’s chest. She trembled under his touch and her eyes widened in fear

Don’t go there, don’t do it. Don’t even think about it, she internally chanted.

Don’t be a cliché. You have a broken arm. Do you really want to turn back around to receive another cast?

“Hey! Why don’t you pick on someone your own age?” she screamed.

She was an idiot.

The strange suit-wearing man turned to her.

Dumb, dumb move. Beyond moronic.

She loved lilies and that one song from Phantom of the Opera. She wanted to be buried with her favorite books…

He then broke away from the woman. A bright white grin assaulted her eyes, and a cunning gleam entered his bright blue eyes. He moved the single hair strand that blocked his left eye.

“I’m afraid you’re misunderstood, Miss…”

She scoffed. Like she was going to hand out her name to an obvious criminal like that. She was dumb, but not that dumb.

“I don’t think so,” she snapped.

His lips thinned. “I think you should leave _Miss_ ,” he spat.

“Not going anywhere, dude,” she stated in an even tone.

Despite her broken arm, she rushed over to him and grabbed an Oscar the Grouch style lid and tossed it at him. The man growled and then slowly slid out his weapon from under his smooth suit pocket.  It whacked him and then she punched him with her good arm.

He fell and he growled deeper. He rose to reach for her, but paused with horror spreading across his face.

“It’s the Dev-”

A thin metallic stick soared through the air and struck the nameless guy’s temple.

The dude fell to the ground. And his breathing slowed and his eyes closed. B looked over the older woman to see how she was, but the woman had directed

“Dios Mio,” whispered the older woman and then she ran out toward the other side of the alley and then turned right.

B’s heart thudded in her chest.

She slowly directed her head to the source of the thug’s pain. Two horns and long detailed red fabric cloaked the man with black bug eyes.

B groaned.

“Really…Am I some kind of freaky hero magnet?” she demanded to the Heavens above.

The masked devil man tilted his head and an amused smile appeared.

“I wouldn’t know…Have we met?”

B snorted.

She would remember seeing a grown man wearing a devil costume.

The masked turned from her and bent down to the man whacked the man across his cheek. B winced. The nameless jerk’s eyes fluttered and he groaned out.

“Now what are you doing in my city?” he demanded.

“Your city?” sassed B.

The Devil sighed. An irritated frown formed on his mostly covered face. B rolled her eyes.

“Fine. See you in my nightmares later,” she said with sincerity.

“You have nothing to fear from me,” he objected.

“I have everything to fear from you, dude,” retorted B.

She then slipped away, so the fallen one could torment that human soul.


End file.
